As is known, there are many instances in which it is necessary to detect various types of objects in industrial applications where discrimination is required between them. For example, it is sometimes necessary to detect whether an object is moving or stationary, whether it is magnetically permeable or non-magnetically permeable, and whether it is vibrating. In the past, no suitable single detector has been devised for accomplishing all of these functions.